


Pale Sun

by OliviaVeggieGurl



Series: Pale Apocalypse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Acid Rain - Freeform, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Torture, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Out, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaVeggieGurl/pseuds/OliviaVeggieGurl
Summary: A year after being kidnapped and tortured by the Joker and Scarecrow, Tim Drake is still coping. When the sun begins to fade, it will take all of Tim’s knowledge to figure out why and what can be done. But is Tim in the right frame of mind?Meanwhile, Dick is having struggles of his own, and wishing the kidnapping had never happened. He feels that he is failing his brothers after every nightmare and refuses to see a psychiatrist. Though he is being difficult, Dick is still loved by his brothers and Jason. It will take a lot for Dick to admit that he needs mental help.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Pale Apocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702081
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For right now, this will be a one shot. But I may make it a multi-chaptered story if I find the time and inspiration. I do have a rough plot planned, but I just don’t have the motivation to write it right now.
> 
> Maybe you guys can change my mind ;)

“Timmy?” Tim heard Dick’s sleepy voice through the dark room.

It was nearing three in the morning and Tim had woken from a horrible nightmare full of maniac laughter and red grins. He shuddered at the thought, curling up smaller against the corner of the bathroom. He was currently in Damian’s bathroom curled deeply in the bathtub. The curtains were drawn so no light could get in. All Tim could see was blissful darkness.

“Timothy?” Damian’s voice now, calling softly.

He cringed at hearing the soft pads of bare feet hitting the tile floor. Any second now they would find him...

The curtain drew back and Tim jumped, throwing his hands up to shield his face.

“Oh Tim,” Dick’s voice was sad. “Tim, it’s okay. It’s just us.”

“That bastard clown cannot harm you anymore,” Damian’s voice turned hard, causing Tim to flinch. “Timothy, I will not harm you. You know this.”

“Neither of us would ever harm you,” Dick again, his voice soft and soothing. “It’s okay, why don’t you come out?”

Tim lowered his arms and looked up at his brothers, contemplating. It felt much safer in the bathtub, but his brothers were safe as well. As he made to stand, he remembered the crazy laughter of his nightmare, and instantly withdrew, shaking his head. “I can’t,” he whispered brokenly. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize for feelings you cannot help,” Damian scolded lightly, his eyes flicking to Dick in question.

Dick gave Tim a small smile. “Can we join you?” He asked.

“Richard, I do not believe we could all fit,” Damian huffed, crossing his arms. “I at least cannot; I am much too large.”

“Then you can stay outside the tub and keep watch,” Dick spoke simply before turning his kind gaze to Tim again. “So, can I?”

Tim shrugged, not seeing any harm in Dick joining him. Dick’s face broke out into a dimmer version of his signature smile as he clambered into the tub, sitting across from Tim and resting his back against the wall. Tim admitted he felt even better with his brothers near him.

“Tim, I thought we told you to wake us when you have nightmares,” Tim looked up to see Dick frowning at him.

Tim just shrugged in reply, clearing his throat. “You looked peaceful for once,” he spoke softly. “I didn’t wanna disturb your sleep.”

“But your sleep is important too,” Dick’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“But Jason is training you with a sword,” Tim sighed. “You need the sleep more than I do.”

“You could train too,” Damian spoke up. “Father has said you were more than welcome to learn.”

Tim shook his head. “I don’t believe in using weapons,” he frowned. “I understand if you guys do, but I don’t.”

“Then how about hand-to-hand combat?” Dick asked, eyebrows lifting with the idea. “I know you know a few moves but maybe brushing them up can help you feel safer.”

“Even with those skills, we couldn’t escape,” Tim suddenly snapped. “You still walk with a limp from the whole ordeal. Whether it’s from your ankles or from the rape, I don’t know.”

Dick’s mouth fell open and his face paled slightly.

“That was uncalled for, Tim,” Damian spoke with a hard tone, not even bothering pronouncing Tim’s whole name. Tim could hear his disappointment. He closed his eyes at hearing Dick’s labored breathing.

“Dick, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, ashamed. “I didn’t mean it.”

He opened his eyes upon hearing clothing shift. Damian was leaning over the lip of the tub and reaching out to Dick. “Richard, snap out of it,” he snapped, suddenly patting Dick on the back. “You are safe.”

Dick sucked in a breath as Damian patted his back. It seemed to snap him out of his flashback for he blinked and turned to look at Damian. “I’m okay,” he gasped out, closing his eyes and taking deep, grounding breaths.

“Dick...” Tim trailed off, tears forming in his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so harsh.”

Dick’s blue eyes turned to him with understanding. “It’s okay,” he gave Tim a fake smile. “I understand. It’s just a defense mechanism.”

Tim just shook his head in reply. “Why are you always so forgiving?” A smile formed on his face unwillingly.

Dick shrugged, his smile turning more real. “That’s just who I am,” he replied simply.

“You both are too forgiving if you ask me,” Damian huffed from the side of the tub. “Timothy forgave that Connor brat too easily in my opinion.”

“Well, he wasn’t in control of his actions,” Tim rolled his eyes, getting tired of the same conversation. Damian brought it up too often and it was getting old. “Just drop it already.”

“He abused you,” Damian snapped, getting to his feet and glaring down at them. “And yet you act like it is nothing.”

Tim glanced over at Dick before staring down at the ceramic tub floor, shrugging. “It is nothing,” he whispered. “It’s nothing compared to what happened to Dick and me after.”

Silence met his response before he heard Damian’s clothing shift. He was about to glance up when he saw a hand reaching toward him. Tim instantly flinched back, a flash of a memory taking hold of him.

“Timothy, I will not harm you,” Damian’s voice was soft now, and evil black eyes turned into Damian’s concerned green ones.

Tim blinked the flashback away, still pressing himself further into the tub’s side. “Don’t touch me, not right now,” he pleaded softly.

“Very well,” Damian nodded, withdrawing his hand.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Dick’s eyes were a blue sea of concern.

Tim shook his head. “It’s the same one,” he stuttered. “Always the same one.”

Dick just nodded in reply, his eyes lighting up suddenly. “Remember that one Christmas when we went out to look for a tree?”

Damian huffed from beside them. “You wished for me to experience Christmas the way you had.”

“Well, you were eight and had never had Christmas,” Dick pouted, crossing his arms with a harrumph.

“All the trees were in sad shape from the acid snow,” Tim joined in now, feeling himself fight back a laugh. “Dick spent all day looking for the perfect Christmas tree.”

“Well, at least I finally found one,” Dick was still pouting childishly, obviously fighting back a grin.

“It was only one foot tall,” Tim turned to see Damian roll his eyes, a smile on his face now.

“Better than nothing,” Dick retorted. “And we got to decorate it.”

“With old bottle caps and a deformed pine cone as the star,” Tim finally let his smile spread across his face.

“Well, it kinda looked like a star if you squinted,” Dick laughed, eyes bright.

“You should seriously consider getting your eyes checked,” Damian grinned. “To me, it looked like a burnt, shriveled pine cone.”

“You had no imagination back then,” Tim scoffed, reaching out to push Damian’s broad shoulder playfully. He could tell Damian was itching to wrap his arms around him, but he wasn’t ready yet.

“Not until you picked up sketching,” Dick turned to smile at Damian. “I swear, you were born with a gift.”

Damian just shrugged. “Mother did not believe in any arts other than martial,” he mumbled. “I did not even realize I was talented until you gave me that notebook.”

“Thank goodness I did,” Dick chuckled. “You were whining about being bored.”

“It was really irritating,” Tim agreed with a nod.

Damian pursed his lips. “You two weren’t doing anything.”

“We were tired,” Tim rolled his eyes.

“Not all of us were as fit as someone who trained since birth,” Dick added with a nod of his own.

“Tt, whatever,” Damian huffed, sticking his nose up in the air.

Tim and Dick shared an amused look before they both burst out laughing. Damian stared at them in confusion.

As their laughter tuned down, Dick looked at Tim hopefully. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Tim nodded, giving his brother a small smile.

“Ready to go to bed?” Dick was giving Tim a lazy smile.

Tim glanced over at Damian before nodding. “Yeah, I think so,” he replied, finally being able to stand.

Dick stood too and got out of the tub. Tim saw Damian help Dick out with a hand and he held out his hand as well. A relieved smile made its way onto Damian’s face as he took Tim’s hand and helped him out of the tub. At Tim’s nod, Damian gathered his small frame into his large one.

“I am glad you are feeling better,” Damian sighed softly in his ear.

Tim tucked his head under Damian’s chin. “Thank you,” he mumbled, sighing as Damian gently rocked them back and forth.

“Of course,” Damian replied before kissing the top of Tim’s head. “I’d do anything for you.” He finally let Tim go and started leading him back to their bed. “I have an idea.”

“Hm?” Tim hummed as he watched Dick snuggle into the sheets.

“How would you feel about fighting with a staff?” Damian asked as he pulled back the cover for Tim.

Tim pondered it as he slid under the covers, Dick’s octopus arms immediately wrapping around him. Damian slid in too so that Tim was sandwiched between the two of them. Tim rested his cheek on Damian’s chest as Damian wrapped an arm around his back.

“Well, I guess it’s not a weapon,” Tim finally said tiredly, sleeping quickly creeping up.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t really be able to kill someone with it,” Dick agreed, letting out a long yawn.

“Speak for yourself,” Damian huffed out a laugh.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind learning,” Tim shrugged.

“Good,” Damian said. “You should learn some form of self defense.”

“Plus it’s kinda relaxing,” Dick chuckled, Tim feeling the vibrations in his back.

“It gets rid of stress,” Damian agreed. “Especially if you picture the target as someone you hate.”

“Like Connor?” Dick asked, Tim could hear his playful smirk.

“Yes,” Damian hissed out before clearing his throat. “I’ll let Father know you are wishing to learn with a staff. He has been wondering for some time if you’d be up to learning how to fight.”

“I’m willing to give it a try,” Tim mumbled, before burying his face in Damian’s neck.

Damian began to rub his back. “We will talk more tomorrow. For now, sleep.”

Tim felt Dick give him a loving squeeze before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, now here it is. How Dick has handled his kidnapping and stuff.

“ _Dick,” a shrill voice called. “Dickie-poo.”_

_Dick’s eyes suddenly snapped open, recognizing the room immediately. It was the cells where he and Tim had been held captive by Joker and..._

_“S-Scarecrow,” Dick whimpered as he stared into the eyes of the scary mask._ Shit, not this nightmare again _._

_“Awe, not happy to see me?” Scarecrow’s voice pouted, sending chills down Dick’s spine. “But I got all ready for you.”_

_Suddenly, they were in Dick’s old tin home that he used to share with Tim and Damian. There were candles everywhere and all that was left in the home was a four poster bed. As Dick’s eyes wandered, he noticed Tim to the left, arms strung up from the ceiling and head hanging. Blood was dripping from his mouth onto the floor._

_“Tim!” Dick screamed as he rushed to his brother. A large, disgusting hand stopped him._

_“Ah ah,” Scarecrow chastised as his shovel hand gripped Dick’s wrist and spun him round. “We get to have fun first.”_

_“What did you do to him?” Dick spat out as he struggled to turn his head to check on his brother. He swore as he saw a bloody crowbar laying by Tim’s hanging feet. “Joker.”_

_“That’s right,” Scarecrow cooed as he pulled Dick to the bed. “But I can make it all better if you do as I say.”_

_“Fuck you,” Dick snarled as he struggled to get his wrist out of Scarecrow’s grasp._

_“Actually, it’ll be the other way around,” Scarecrow tittered before snapping his fingers._

_A dozen hands suddenly grabbed at Dick, pushing him to the white sheets. Gasping, Dick looked up, screaming as he stared into his mother’s dead eyes._

_“It’s your fault,” she whispered as blood streamed out of her lifeless eyes._

_“Your fault we’re dead,” his dad’s voice whispered in his ear._

_“Your fault Tim was captured,” Damian growled to his right._

_One hard push had Dick face planting onto the clean sheets. The rough hands flipped him over and pinned him to the bed. Dick frantically looked for Tim, his eyes wide in horror as Joker took a curved knife and cut into Tim’s stomach. Tim’s eyes flew open and he let out a pained scream._

_“TIM! NO!” Dick struggled to get off the bed, but the hands were keeping him pinned._

_He watched helplessly as Joker let out a cackle and dug his hand into Tim’s stomach, Tim letting out one last choked scream as Joker pulled out his entrails. Tim’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body spasmed one last time, before stilling completely._

_“TIM!” Dick cried, struggling with all his might to get free._

_“Your fault Tim is dead,” Jason suddenly appeared, face hard with pain and disappointment._

_“Why would you just let that happen?” Damian now, with tears streaming down his face.“You’re his older brother. You were supposed to protect him.” He reached down and smacked Dick across the face before wrapping his large hand around Dick’s neck. “You failed both him and me.”_

_“Damian, please,” Dick cried as he managed to push his mother’s hands away. He gripped the wrist holding his neck. “I’m your brother. I raised you.”_

_“You are no brother of mine” Damian seethed before letting go and backing away. “Why should I save you?”_

_“Damian,” Dick pleaded as he reached out for his brother._

_“You deserve this,” Tim said, his entrails hanging from his opened stomach as he walked forward. “This is all your fault, Dick. You deserve whatever Scarecrow does to you. I won’t help you after you let me die.”_

_“Tim!” Dick whimpered._

_Hands gripped harder now, pulling and tearing at his clothes, until he was completely bare. Even then, the hands didn’t let go of him. Dick saw Scarecrow off to the side, watching everything unfold. Dick’s chest began to tighten as Scarecrow suddenly strolled over to the bed. He yanked on the hands holding him, but nothing budged._

_“Ready for me?” Scarecrow whispered seductively as he reached the bed. He slowly crawled on his hands and knees until he was over Dick’s body. Dick’s eyes flicked from him to his dead loved ones. “I can make the pain stop, but you have to do exactly as I say.”_

_Dick whimpered as Tim looked down at his entrails and started playing with them, before looking up and giving Dick a cold hard stare. His mouth opened and blood pooled out before spilling onto the white ground. Dick gasped before turning to look at Scarecrow again. Scarecrow leaned down for a kiss, but Dick pushed him away with his hands._

_Dick blinked at noticing that his hands were red. Upon closer inspection, Dick choked on a scream as he realized there was blood all over his hands and chest. Looking back up, the blood was coming from Scarecrow’s chest. Dick had dug his nails too deep into Scarecrow. Dick yanked his hands away, but he pulled something with him. Dick let out a scream when he realized he had pulled out Scarecrow’s heart, still beating._

_“You owe me,” Scarecrow gurgled. “You just ripped my heart out. You deserve every touch I give you.”_

_Scarecrow’s straw hands reached down then, past Dick’s navel and toward his privates._

Dick jerked awake with a gasp, before letting out a scared scream. Hands grabbed at him, just like in his dream, and Dick started sobbing.

“Dick, it’s okay,” Jason said softly, the hands pulling away from him. “You were tossing in your sleep. I was just stopping you from hurting yourself.”

Dick sat up quickly and pulled back the covers on his side of the bed.

“Whoa, where are you going?” Jason asked as he got out of bed too.

“Tim,” Dick gasped out as his bare feet touched the cold floor. “I need to see Tim.”

“Hang on a minute,” Jason’s bulk was in Dick’s way. Dick kept his head down, afraid that his dream could be a reality. He didn’t want to see disappointment and betrayal in Jason’s eyes. “Dick, which dream was it?”

“N-new,” Dick mumbled, body still shaking. “Started out the same, but changed.”

“Let’s sit down a minute,” Jason encouraged softly. “I promise I won’t touch you. Let’s just take a breather before we go wake up your brothers.”

“I need to see him,” Dick finally made eye contact with Jason, to prove how serious he was.

“We will,” Jason nodded, eyes serious but holding no judgment. “I just want you to calm down a bit before we do. Remember last time?”

Dick winced, remembering bursting into Damian’s room, only to nearly have his head severed by Damian’s sword.

“Fine,” Dick sat back down on the bed, clasping his shaking hands together.

“Remember the breathing Bruce taught you?”

Dick nodded, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“Good,” Jason encouraged. “Keep doing that while I get you some water.”

But Dick reached forward in panic and gripped tightly to Jason’s shirt. “Don’t leave,” he pleaded, voice breaking.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” Jason soothed as one of his hands came up and massaged Dick’s lightly. “I will stay in your line of sight, I promise.”

Dick took a shaky breath, but nodded, slowly releasing Jason’s soft shirt.

“That’s it,” Jason gave Dick a smile before he headed to the bathroom.

Dick watched with baited breath as Jason headed for the sink and grabbed a glass. They tended to keep stray cups in their bathroom for an occasion such as this. Jason filled the cup with tap water before heading back and handing the cup to Dick. Dick gripped the cup tightly and stared at his reflection in the water.

“Drink a bit,” Jason said softly as Dick felt his presence to his right. “It’ll help.”

Sighing, Dick slowly brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip. The cool water woke him up slightly, causing his dream to fade. Dick then started gulping it as if it were beer, hoping it would erase his dream completely. The dream did fade, but not enough to satisfy Dick.

Once he finished his water, Dick stood on shaky legs and headed for the door. “Now?” He turned to look at Jason.

Jason chuckled. “Sure,” he said, “Just make sure you make some noise before you enter the room so Damian knows your coming. We don’t want a repeat of last time.” Jason reached forward then and lightly traced the scar Dick had under his chin from Damian’s blade.

Dick pulled away slightly, guilt hitting him when Jason frowned. “Sorry,” he gasped out before he began to run down the hall.

“Dick!” Jason called as Dick heard his footsteps follow.

They were in the west wing, where the main guards slept close to Bruce’s room. Tim, Damian, and Dick’s rooms were in the east wing. In his haste to see his brothers, Dick may have accidentally banged into a few walls, waking most of the soldiers. A few of them opened their doors to see what was going on. Dick could hear Jason apologizing and telling them to go back to bed.

As Dick turned a corner, he bumped into a solid form, nearly falling on his ass. A pair of freckled hands gripped Dick’s arms, causing Dick to flinch away. Glancing up with a gasp, Dick nearly sighed with relief at seeing Wally.

“Whoa, what’s the hurry?” Wally asked as he helped Dick back to his feet.

“Tim,” Dick gasped out as he gripped tightly onto Wally’s forearms. “I need to see him.”

“Okay, slow down,” Wally chuckled nervously.

“Dick,” Jason caught up, huffing a bit as he stopped to Dick’s left. “Tim is fine. You have nothing to worry about.”

“You don’t understand,” Dick was in tears. “I need to see it for myself. I _need_ to.”

“Dick,” Jason frowned before placing a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “I do understand. I understand more than anyone, okay? Just take a deep breath and we’ll go see him together.”

“I’ll go get Alfred,” Wally said as he got out of Dick’s grip. “He’ll probably get you guys some cookies and milk.”

“Water’s fine,” Dick made a face at the thought of milk. He hadn’t really been able to stomach dairy lately.

“Oh, right,” Wally rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Anyway, you need some old comfort food in your belly. That always helps me feel better.”

“Thanks Wally,” Dick gave him a watery smile before tugging on Jason’s wrist. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah, we can,” Jason nodded his thanks to Wally before allowing Dick to lead him toward the east wing.

____________________

Tim was having a nice dream about a field full of Titus’s puppies before a loud bang woke him up. Instantly fearing the worst, Tim jumped out of bed before even opening his eyes.

“It is alright, Timothy,” Damian was already standing and making his way toward the door. “It is probably Richard.”

“Damian,” Tim said nervously as Damian reached for the doorknob.

“It is okay,” Damian gave Tim an encouraging smile before opening the door.

Tim wrapped his arms around Titus’s neck, who was standing guard in front of him. He blinked as the hallway light blinded his sight for a minute, but soon relaxed at feeling Titus’s tail beat against his side. He only did that if it was—

“Richard, Todd,” Damian said formally as he stepped back. “What is the purpose of your visit?”

“Tim!” Dick suddenly gasped out as he rushed to him. “Thank God.”

Tim let out a squeak at the surprising force behind Dick’s hug. Timidly, Tim wrapped his arms around Dick’s back as Dick’s body shook.

“Dick?” He gasped out. “Can’t quite breathe here.”

“Sorry,” Dick mumbled into Tim’s neck, Tim surprised at feeling tears there.

“A bad dream?” Tim asked as he gently rubbed Dick’s back.

“The worst one yet,” Dick gasped out as a large shiver went down his spine.

Tim hugged him tighter. “I’m okay,” he soothed as he buried his head in Dick’s soft hair. “I’m alright.”

Dick just let out a broken sob in reply.

Tim could hear Jason and Damian speaking to each other in low tones, probably talking about Dick’s dream. Tim chose to ignore them in favor of comforting his older brother.

“It’s okay, Dick,” Tim whispered in his brother’s ear. “The Joker can’t get to me anymore. Jason killed him, remember?”

“Yes,” Dick gasped out. “I remember.”

“Good,” Tim decided to slowly lead him to the bed, knowing that Dick was in the mood for brotherly cuddles. “Let’s just sleep together tonight, okay? I’m sure Jason wouldn’t mind.”

“As long as he feels safe,” Jason immediately responded.

“See?” Tim soothed as his knees hit the bed and he scooted to the far side. “Come on.” He lifted the sheets.

Dick clambered in bed and got as close to Tim as he could, nearly crushing Tim against the wall. But Tim didn’t mind, as long as it made Dick feel calm.

“Thank you for bringing him Todd,” Damian said as Tim tucked his head under Dick’s chin.

“You’re welcome,” Tim could hear some regret in Jason’s voice.

“We will bring him to you in the morning,” Damian promise. “For now, try to get some sleep.”

“Alfred was going to bring cookies...”

“I think he just needs sleep,” Damian replied.

“Right,” Jason agreed. “I’ll tell Alfred.”

“Tell him thank you anyway.”

“Sure.”

“Goodnight Todd.”

“Goodnight.”

Tim heard the door close before feeling Titus jump on the bed and settle at their feet. Tim felt the bed dip as Damian slid in on Dick’s other side.

“Let’s sleep,” Damian said behind a yawn as he squished Dick in the middle. “We are all safe with Titus here.”

“Right,” Dick mumbled into Tim’s hair, his body slowly relaxing.

Tim wrapped an arm around Dick’s middle and reached out, sighing happily when Damian grabbed his hand. All was quiet as Dick’s breathing slowly evened out in sleep.

“I am worried about him,” Damian whispered as he gave Tim’s hand a squeeze. “And you as well.”

“These things take time,” Tim replied with a yawn. “Try to sleep. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“Very well,” Damian said, though he didn’t sound too happy.

Tim let out a sigh but didn’t say anything else. Soon, he was asleep, feeling safe in Dick’s arms.


End file.
